memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alyeska
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:56, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Sovereign class Hi, Alyeska, I was wondering about some of the changes under discussion at the Sovereign class article. I'm aware that the USS Enterprise-E had numerous design changes between and , but in what manner can we make a count of which launchers are photon torpedo and which launchers are quantum torpedo? I know the designer's notes must indicate some of this data, and a count of launchers can be ascertained by inspecting the model to see how many ports fired or can be visually seen in the detail. Was it ever mentioned in the movies themselves that the launchers couldn't fire either photons or quantums? keeping in mind that our prohibits treating information from games or fan fiction as valid article resources. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:25, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :Traditionaly we have seen Quantum Torpedoes only fired from very specific launchers. Now the Defiant has been stated to also carry photon torpedoes, though I do not ever recall having seen them. The Sovereign herself has a very specific setup. The quantum torpedo turret is distinctive and has never been seen firing anything but quantum torpedoes. Every other launcher on the ship has been shown to only ever fire photon torpedoes. For whatever reason, the torpedoes are not interchangable unless specificaly designed as in the Defiants case. If quantum torpedoes could have been fired from other launchers, we should have seen it in either Insurrection or Nemesis. In Nemesis the Enterprise refrained from firing Quantum Torpedoes except when it had a very good shot on the Scimitar to ensure that it had hits. These only came from a single launcher. When the Enterprise faced its aft launchers on the Scimitar once the cloak was down, no quantum torpedoes were ever seen to be fired. So the evidence is purely that of deducing the visual observations. Alyeska 06:30, 27 January 2006 (UTC) I'll repeat what i stated on the sovereign article talk page: most users here like to be able to review a canon source for the in depth data, so its tough to try and within the table there. The best way to introduce and validate your chagnes would be to make a lengthier description, for example a list of all the weapons emplacements, which movies they appeared in, what they fired -- a really detailed list like that would be a great way to expand the article and keep people from getting confused about the ships armament (there's more info that should be described in a table, so branch it out) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:55, 27 January 2006 (UTC)